


Charles Xavier生命中的七天

by Glacier



Series: XFC Omega Verse [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles醒了过来，根据Hank的床头柜上突然显得过于刺眼的时钟，现在是周一凌晨4：26.他困惑了短暂的半秒——他向来整夜睡得很沉——然后他感觉到了：他的皮肤刺痛，潮红而汗湿，隐隐地难受。<br/>或者说，Charles发情了而Erik被他的气味搅得心烦意乱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles Xavier生命中的七天

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢ali_inthejungle，本篇为omega verse的第一篇

Charles醒了过来，根据Hank的床头柜上突然显得过于刺眼的时钟，现在是周一凌晨4：26.他困惑了短暂的半秒——他向来整夜睡得很沉——然后他感觉到了：他的皮肤刺痛，潮红而汗湿，隐隐地难受。  
他的头也疼得厉害，在他的头脑中心，一种紧绷的、急切的、躁动的本能在低语 _需要，需要， **交配** 。  
_  
他爬下床检查了门锁，然后关上窗户，从冰箱的Brita滤水壶里猛灌了几大口水，给Hank草草留了个字条，然后给Raven发了条短信。  
然后他瘫回床上，钻进了毛毯里面，无奈地接受发情期当中间歇的神志不清状态。  
  
他再度醒来是四小时之后， Sean冲进房间大喊大叫令他不由得呻吟出声，“我的老天，Charles，你在触发我的本能！”  
Charles睁开眼睛，正好及时接住由他的隔壁邻居扔来的一包Pop-Tarts（棉花糖味，他的最爱）还有一瓶水。片刻之后Sean跪在了他的床边，用手背触了触Charles的前额，低声抱怨，“拜你所赐，Alex和Darwin也收到了影响。”  
  
他根本不必问；他的朋友身上沾染的Alpha和性事混合的气息足够解释一切，更别提Charles还能看见他脑中惊恐的回忆——被Darwin的床吱嘎作响的声音所吵醒。  
  
“对不起？”Charles向他道歉，尽管不是真心的。Darwin和Alex总是为他们不正常的关系寻找借口，就算没有Charles的发情作为他们“晨间运动”的诱因，他们也能找到别的理由。  
“得了，得了，”Sean没有接茬，站起身拖着步子走向Hank的那半边房间，随意地在另一名Omega的床上坐下，完全忽略了Hank愤愤不平的抱怨。“所以你要逃化学课吗？”  
  
“我们今天有实验，”Hank回答，因为在桌子下面翻找东西而显得声音模糊不清，或许是在试图整理他们违规使用的无线路由器。“我们得制作胶水，记得吗？”  
Charles翻了个白眼。他，Hank，Sean，Alex和Darwin上的这门101化学课简直初级得可笑；要是这所大学接受A.P学分或是允许新生免修基础课程的话，他绝对不会上的。  
  
唯一聊以慰藉的是这门课的助教，一名高年级生，有着Charles遇见过最为令人着迷的变种能力，或许也是他曾见过最有魅力的男人。  
“如果你不去的话Lehnsherr会杀了你，”Alex说着挤进了房间，Darwin紧随其后。  
 **啊，** Charles心想， **我正想到他呢。**  
他没意识到自己把这念头发散了出去，直到Darwin做了个鬼脸大笑起来，“请别告诉我你发情之后想到的第一件事就是Lehnsherr。”  
Sean发出一道滑稽的尖笑，而Charles费尽全力才没有涨红了脸。  
  
他对那男人的兴趣（他拒绝称之为迷恋，就连自己想想也不行）是完全理所当然的。他英俊，聪明，睿智，而且看上去极其强而有力——正是Charles会飞蛾扑火般喜欢上的那种。自从春学期的第一天开始Charles就无可救药地迷上了他，当Lehnsherr踏进教室、让所有在场的新生都对他充满深深敬畏的那一刻。  
  
他是Charles未征求允许就试图读心的极少数人之一。  
当然了，他拥有比长城还稳固的精神屏障，深深扎根在他的头脑周围，抵抗是如此强烈以至于Charles的意识被反弹了回来，尽管他并非刻意想要入侵这位助教的头脑。  
  
Alex的说话声将他从沉思中拖了出来，“哦，棒极了，现在他开始 **意淫** 那个怪兽了，”他尴尬地要死，还好这时候他的手机亮了、发出神夏里Irene Adler的呻吟声。  
  
Raven给他发来短信： **我猜你不准备像个有理智的人一样逃课？**  
他的手机又响了。 **根本白问，你当然不会逃课。**  
又是一条： **在你的”花哨洗漱用品包”里有些Beta#16药剂。  
** 又来一条： **还有些利他林，但最好别吃。浪费。**  
  
他回复， **谢了** ，然后强迫自己爬下床开始整理。洗澡是没希望了，因为还有二十分钟就要上课，他在Sean，Alex和Darwin的面前穿上了衣服，他们成为室友的第二个月开始大家就毫无尴尬坦诚相待了。  
Charles喷上了Raven思虑周全地给他藏好的Beta药剂，Sean对于这古龙和精液混合的伪装香气皱起了鼻子，“哥们，世界上没有一个Bata会是这种味道。”  
“那我闻上去还像个发情的Omega吗？”Charles问，穿上了自己最喜欢的一双牛津鞋。  
  
这群他事实上的 **族人** 摇了摇头，于是Charles把这当做胜利，抓起牙刷跑向了公用卫生间。  
等他回来的时候，口中是清新的薄荷香气，他抓起背包，下决心不让自己感到惊慌失措；他在大学里从未经历过发情期，但他能搞定的。他可以。  
“那我们出发吧，行不？”  
  


**

  
【Banshee呼叫Professor X，注意。】  
Charles没有翻白眼，但表情也差不多了。他永远都会后悔那晚他们五个人醉醺醺地给彼此起了幼稚的昵称，基于他们各自的变种能力。同样的，他教了这群朋友如何在脑中呼唤他之后也颇觉后悔。  
【Banshee呼叫Professor X。快来，Professor X！】  
  
Hank蹭了他一下，重复了一次Charles应该在实验报告上记下的配方。Charles快速写好，为自己的走神而道歉。  
【Charles，拜托。 **很重要** ！】  
【Sean，我不会教你实验过程的，那是作弊。】  
Sean越过他实验组员的头顶朝Charles白了一眼。他的组员是个不错的女孩，一个非变种人，上这门101化学只是为了Gen Ed学分。Charles一共跟她讲过两次话，一次是开学自我介绍的时候，还有一次是在食堂里，当她加入他们这帮人的晚餐并且开始对于文学长篇大论的时候。  
  
然而她的化学实在烂得无药可救，甚至比Sean还糟。在这学期的第二堂课她就用煤气灯把自己的头发和Sean的袖子烧着了，Lehnsherr恐吓说要把他们俩永久逐出他的实验室。  
【Charles，我很受伤。就连Becca和我都能搞定这个实验，简直就是顺其自然。】  
事实上，要是Charles从Sean脑中瞥见的回忆是真实的话，他们俩做的胶水成品绝对会糟糕透顶，半硬不软，而不是像Charles和Hank正在塑造的光滑表面。  
但他把话咽了下去。  
  
【那你想干什么？】  
【我请求群聊，非常 **重要** ，我保证。】  
Charles叹了口气，无视了Hank投来的疑问眼光，把自己的能力伸展开去，包住了Hank，Alex和Darwin（他们俩做的胶水可比Sean好多了）。  
这很简单，在他们五人之间建起紧密的联结，让大家得以全部不出声地交流，而且如果都能保持专心做手边事情的话，他们的交流还不会被人注意到。在上大学之前他只和Raven试过；有机会在日常生活中施展能力是非常有趣的，尽管他会装作烦恼的样子。  
  
Darwin先反应过来，一如往常，感应到Charles和其他人的思想靠近他的大脑。【怎么了？】  
Alex吓了一跳，本能地往Darwin身边贴了贴。Hank处理得好很多，因为习惯了像这样跟Charles交流，当他们在图书馆的不同楼层、或是在房间两头的情况下。  
  
【Sean请求群聊，】Charles解释，然后让自己的思维从连接中退出了一些，相当于在大脑中向红发男孩招了招手。  
Sean的下一句话是【Lehnsherr今天看上去是不是没平常那么混蛋了？】令Charles吃了一惊；但他早该猜到的，只怪烦人的热潮影响了他的头脑。  
 **重要** ，个屁。  
  
但其他人似乎都在认真思考。Hank的脑中充满了疑问，回忆起助教今天日常准备上课的样子；Alex也在想，尽管是懒洋洋地，他的注意力集中在别处；Darwin审慎地观察着Lehnsherr，令Charles痛苦地注意到他就在两张桌子的距离之外，小声地向一组提问的Beta讲解着什么。  
  
【事实上，真的，】Darwin做出了判断。【他的确。】  
【他今天甚至没让我把裤子提好，】Sean指出，而这件事基本每一堂101化学课上都会发生。  
【你确实应该把裤子提好，】Charles咕哝，引起其余三人的轻笑还有一句【谢了，老妈】作为回应。  
  
Sean还是拉高了裤子，就在Charles弯下腰在实验报告上记录他这组混合物的温度之时（现在越来越像是胶水了）。他们都默不作声地继续实验了一会儿，就在Charles打算断开连接的时候，Alex开口了【我不认为他人变好了，他看上去只是心不在焉。】  
Charles刚来得及问【什么心不在焉？】这时一只温暖的大手落在了他的后背，没有低到腰部但也他妈的差不远了。  
  
“一切都顺利吗？”Lehnsherr问，而Charles猛地回过神来，把他的族人都挡在了外面，随后狂乱地想到， **他的声音一直都这么低沉吗？？？  
**  
谢天谢地，Hank替他做出了回答，因为Charles此刻就跟一滩烂泥似的毫无用处。当他的室友向助教展示目前成果的时候，Charles费尽全力控制自己，与此同时沉浸在身后那具躯体散发出的浓郁，令人迷醉的气息中。  
Lehnsherr闻起来像是烟草和皮革，如同某种暗而肥沃的物质缠绕着清爽、锋利和洁净的东西，像是薄荷和暮光包覆着腥咸的海水，让Charles几乎痛苦地想起了小时候被母亲带去海边度假时灼伤了他脚底的炽热砂砾。  
  
“——记下了，对吗Charles？”  
Charles从未如此清晰自己是个心灵感应者，当他猛地听到自己名字时不用尴尬地寻求解释，而可以钻进Hank的脑子去听他俩之前的谈话，自信地把实验报告翻开到他应该展示的那一页，“是的，就在这。”  
Lehnsherr的手从Charles的后背离开，让他差点可悲地软倒在地。他抬手翻阅起他们的本子。检视着Charles认真的笔记。  
“很好，”他一点头说道，拍了拍Charles的肩膀，走向了下一组学生。  
  
Charles能感觉到Hank在带着疑问盯着自己，能感觉到Sean和Alex对他坏笑，透过余光他还能看见Darwin轻轻摇了摇头。  
【Banshee呼叫Prefessor——】声音在他的脑中响起，混合着毫不掩饰的大笑，他不满地打断，【闭嘴，Sean。】  
Sean因为他的反应而开心地笑出了声，Charles无奈地接受了这不可避免的嘲弄。  
  
  
 **第二天**  
  
早晨当Charles翻身醒来的时候，发现床头柜上搁着一瓶水，一只香蕉，还有一盒麦片，旁边是Sean潦草写就的便利贴：  
 **我感觉就快变成你的老妈了Xavier  
**  
在他的左跨下方湿了一大块，就在他平常以最喜欢的睡觉姿势窝成一团时屁股所在的位置。Hank已经去上第一节早课了，所以Charles迅速脱掉了一团糟的内裤，光着身子开始换床单。  
他不是那种主动厌恶自己身份的Omega，但偶尔他的确觉得这挺烦人和不方便的。  
  
他的手机震动起来，呻吟出声。  
 **你感觉怎样？**  
他捡起手机，回复， **我比你大，不该由你来监督我。**  
又是一声响。 **但是，你才是Omega.所以你感觉如何？**  
Charles气呼呼地在新铺好的床边坐下。 **还不算太坏。我不得不换床单，但醒来以后好些了。  
**  
他们俩整整十年把Charles的母亲从她自己的呕吐物里拉出来，帮她洗澡，给她喘息，帮她换下床上污秽的被单，一次又一次地将喝到烂醉而昏迷的她从各种混乱可疑的幽会途中解救出来。Charles告诉Raven他睡觉时弄湿了床单根本就是再正常不过的对话内容。  
  
已经十一点了，Raven **应该** 在上学，但她回复短信实在太快了，令他起了疑心。  
（也有可能她又明目张胆地在老师面前玩手机了，这——很不幸——正是他妹妹觉得恰当的事情。）  
 **真倒霉。觉得你今天可以去上课吗？  
** 他还有一堂课，以及跟Hank一起在生物楼里的实验，应该都能够顺利熬过去。  
 **是的** ，他回复，然后， **别再借口关心我而不认真听课。**  
他收到一个皱眉的表情，还有， **但课实在太无聊了！**  
  
他没有回复，知道她只会越发恣无忌惮，但他还是朝着短信微笑起来，花了好一会儿想念自己的妹妹：她的存在令人安心，她强烈的保护欲，她身上小苍兰与忍冬草的香气，没有荷尔蒙的意味却令人无比愉悦。  
  
很少有变种人会是ABO属性，身为Omega就更为稀少了。但身为A似乎对Raven来说是理所当然，鉴于她与生俱来的能力。

  
**

跟往常一样，他和他的族人一起吃了晚餐，而且很惊喜地发现Becca也在，坐在Sean旁边兴奋地跟他讨论最新一集的《选美小天后》。  
说实话，他朋友看电视的品位简直糟糕透顶，但Charles自己也会在厕所里看时尚杂志所以没立场批评他们。  
Hank很沉默，认真思考着今天在实验室里的研究，他的思绪向Charles敞开以方便他随时参与讨论，而Alex和Darwin在一同绞尽脑汁钻研他俩数学课上的题目。  
这感觉再日常再普通不过，但不知为什么有点 **怪异** ，他颈后的汗毛都竖立了起来。  
  
等到他们一起走出门的时候他试图说服自己想多了，这时候Alex撞了一下Charles的胯部，低声咕哝，“老天，你到底怎么惹着Lehnsherr了？自从你进门之后他就一直瞪着你。”  
Charles转过身，试图核实，但他们已经走出了食堂的大厅，他只能看到衣帽间和孤独、破败的自动贩卖机。  
  


**

  
  
**第三天。**  
  
Lehnsherr变本加厉地朝全班大发雷霆。他在课桌和讲台之间来回踱步，修长的双腿跨着大步，满脸怒气，眼神乌云密布。  
通常当这位助教进入此种状态时，Charles会和其他同学一样吓得瑟瑟发抖。  
今天他却全神贯注地坐着，朝着眼前的Alpha流起了口水。  
  
从各种角度，他今天都不该上课的。Sean早晨撞见Charles从淋浴间出来的时候大为光火，命令这个Omega回到床上去（当他下令的时候自己也吓了一跳），但Charles的决心是无法动摇的；他就要去上课，去他妈的，没有任何族人可以阻止他。  
  
他甚至没法解释自己的坚决。通常在他的发情第三天他已经把自己埋在被窝里，疯狂地自慰并且哄骗Raven在他间歇的时候送吃的给他。通常他会头晕目眩，浑身酸疼，皮肤渴望被触碰，他的本能疯狂地想要 _被征服，被交配， **被填满** 。  
_  
然而今天早晨，当他被Hank的闹钟吵醒时，一想到要错过Lehnsherr的课就令他充满了一阵悲惨的恐慌，足以支撑他冲向淋浴间，所以现在他在这儿：在他常坐的前排位置，笔记本摊开在膝上，挣扎着抑制自己对于面前经过的助教而产生的性欲。  
  
Charles之前从未注意过，但当Lehnsherr愤怒如此的时候他的口音会变重，随着逐渐失控而逐渐低沉地蹦出德语词汇。“My god”被他说成了“Mein got”还有一次他怒吼出一长串德文的咒骂。  
  
他的味道也变浓了，那种皮革和薄荷的香气越发明显，那种所有Alpha都拥有的坚硬的、难以言喻的边缘似乎朝外发散，一遍一遍地撞进Charles的身体直到他满脑子都是，让他的思绪变得混乱而厚重。  
  
房间里所有的金属似乎都在抖动，回应着Lehnsherr的怒火，因为他的变种能力而被他吸引。Charles的座位确凿无疑地在振动，塑料坐垫下的金属腿比平时更加闪亮。Charles无比想要伸手去触碰这个男人，去安抚他，让双手拂过那深色的发丝，把自己的身体贴向那具紧绷的躯体——  
  
他一定是无意识地施展了能力，思维的触须小心翼翼地碰了碰Alpha的头脑，因为他突然遇上了一堵屏障，就像钢筋混凝土一般的墙壁，充满了 **回去，滚开，** 还有 **远离我的脑子** 以及 **上帝啊，Emma，你还没玩够吗？  
** Lehnsherr猝然转回身，视线直直地射向了Charles，在全然的怒意之下充满了震惊。  
  
Charles就像吓了一跳似的挺直了身体，把思维收回自己体内，留下一道淡淡的【对不起，对不起！】。Lehnsherr眯起眼睛看了他半秒钟，然后再度转身面向全班，继续长篇大论起来。  
  
这位助教的语气终于变了，开始讲解共价结合，一边在黑板上书写板书，Charles费尽全力想要集中注意但没有成功；他被荷尔蒙搅得一团糟，又饥渴又恍惚，感觉就要裂成碎片，如此渴望被触碰以至于他甚至朝Darwin身旁挤了挤，碰到他的肩膀。  
  
同时他也强烈地，愤恨地感到嫉妒，尖酸刻薄地想象着那个能够进入Lehnsherr头脑的心灵感应者，一个极其漂亮的高年级生——Emma——希望他能用实验报告揍她一顿。  
  
他的想法一定是泄露出来了，意外地通过身体接触而传递了出去，因为Darwin轻笑一声，揉了揉Charles的头发，低语“放松点，老大，”嗓音温柔地责备着他。  
Charles尴尬地直起身，断开了连接，但没有停止想象，这次他换用了课本而不是实验报告。  
  
毕竟课本要重 **多了** 。  
  


**

  
  
晚上Sean在主教学楼有课，Hank在生物实验室，也许专注于实验根本不会在意手机，而且鉴于从隔壁传来的声音，Alex和Darwin应该也忙着。  
Charles此刻极其不愿离开他充满性气味的小床，他自从化学课结束就窝在那儿，但他的肚子一直在咕咕作响表达抗议，于是他只好拖起身子穿上相对干净的一条裤子，套上了T恤。  
  
他正在高年级宿舍的零食商店里为他的Hot Pocket付钱（十一点之后唯一开放的商店，至少是官方的；Charles总能让图书馆咖啡室里的那个家伙卖东西给他哪怕是在打烊以后），这时候一只手轻轻落在了他的胳膊上，一道低沉的、口音浓重的声音低语道，“让我付。”  
  
有一瞬间Charles差点以为是Lehnsherr——他的心跳到了嗓子眼，腹中的某个部位也揪紧了，警告他要是他不能 **立刻** 控制自己身体的话就会涌出一大股情液——但他认出那口音是俄国人，同时也发现他身旁的男人是红色的。  
还有一条尾巴。  
要是Charles的妹妹不是那么可爱的蓝色外表的话，他可能会被吓死。  
  
红色的变种人已经伸手把学生卡递给了收银员，于是Charles退到了一边，把装着Hot Pocket和营养棒的纸袋紧攥在胸口。  
“谢谢？”他开口，朝着门口挪去，让他的话听上去像是“你是谁你为什么要为我付钱？”  
“不用谢，”那变种人回答，并没有回复他潜藏的问题，跟在他的身后令Charles的本能一下子震颤起来。他是个Alpha，从他的外表就足够明显；像个高年级生，从他的胡须判断。他的气味也压倒性地浓烈，古怪地掩藏在柔滑的，迷人的丝绸气息之下。  
  
Charles意识到自己的味道恐怕正疯狂地传达着 **发情的OMEGA** 还有 **现在就操我在这求你，** 于是他朝后退了几步，但没有断开视线连接（示弱会令Alpha更兴奋）或是让任何的恐惧展示在自己脸上。  
  
此种行为通常会激起Alpha的好斗性，但这个没有：红色的变种人仰头大笑起来，简直鬼哭狼嚎，一手捂着肚子，用尾巴拂去了眼角笑出来的眼泪。  
“别担心，小telepath，”他说，就好像看穿了Charles的震惊、困惑和生气（在其他情况下Charles一定会以为被用这种居高临下的口吻称为“小”而大发雷霆），“我不会试图跟你结合的。”  
  
在他私人思维和投射出来的想法当中的狭窄缝隙，Charles捕捉到一句话，“ **不然Erik会活剥了我的皮** 。”  
  
但他没来得及问Erik是谁，或是这个人是怎么知道他是telepath，因为他的手机突然响了，接起之后是Sean在大喊大叫，说Charles自己出门是个大傻瓜难道他想惹上麻烦吗还有他今晚吃过饭了吗因为他需要营养该死的，Sean期待Charles的热潮早点结束，这样就能不必再担心这些破事。  
  
“我只是买吃的，”Charles告诉他，“我这就回去，只要——”  
 **跟这家伙道别，** 他转过身发现那红色变种人已经不见了。  
  
完全消失了，他根本没可能那么快走出门的。  
“快回来，拜托了，我感觉快得心脏病了，”Sean说道，然后挂了电话。  
Charles朝着手机做了个鬼脸，但已经开始向出口走去。  
  
  
  
 **第四天**  
  
他醒来的时候硬得发痛，抵着身下的床垫磨蹭，昨夜的梦境还依稀残留在脑中。  
他只记得一些片段——喘息，在黑色的试验台面上留下汗湿的手印，修长的手指紧捏着他的胯部，把他填满，终于——但这些事情都没有在现实中发生，太悲伤了。  
  
Hank走了，要么去上课要么去实验，根据时间；Charles没心情去看钟，只是翻了个身面向墙壁，一只手用力地握上了鼓胀的勃起；他靠着春梦的余韵射了，就算以发情期的标准也实在是太快了。  
  
他刚刚来得及想到，所以这是 **最糟的** 那些日子，然后蜷成一团立刻昏睡过去。  
  


**

  
  
他再度醒来是被手机的呻吟声吵醒，翻了个身胡乱地在床头柜上摸索手机，拿到之后立即又钻进了毛毯。  
  
Raven的短信， **母亲今天居然十分清醒，我们去做了足疗。  
** 现在是下午两点二十七分，意味着Raven又逃学了。Charles很是不满。  
  
就在她已读回执收到之后她立即回复，仅仅一秒过去： **别骂我没去上学。我上个星期一直很乖。你怎么样？  
** 他决定，还是等自己有精神之后再装得像她爸而不是兄长。  
 **我糟透了。睡了一整天。床单都脏了但没力气起来换。  
** Raven的回复跟他预想的一字不差（反正你也要弄脏下一套的不如别换了），恰好这也是他愿意听到的。  
  
他没有回复，懒洋洋地靠在枕头上打盹，直到手机又响了一声。  
 **觉得你今年能找到一个结合伴侣吗？  
** Charles哼了一声，回复， **不太可能。**  
Raven发来一个皱眉的表情。 **Hank说你喜欢上某个学长。  
**  
  
 **见鬼，Hank。** Hank是个蠢货。  
片刻之后，他反应过来， **你和Hank为什么在背后谈论我？  
** 这次他收到了贱贱的微笑表情。 **我们没有啊，只是无意间提到你。  
** “真他妈见鬼，”Charles咕哝道， **我是说你为什么要跟我室友聊天？  
**  
她的回答太好猜了。 **他挺可爱的。  
** Charles仍在火冒三丈地自言自语，又是一道呻吟让他的注意力回到了手机屏幕。  
 **不管怎样，如果你要跟人结合，最好找个辣的。**  
又是一声。 **而且，辣要是我的标准，不是你的。**  
又一声。 **因为你的标准烂透了。  
** 又来。 **跟你讲清楚，Moira MacTaggert绝对不辣。她只有四分。  
**  
Moira MacTaggert是Charles唯一约会过的女孩，一个漂亮的（以他的标准）普通姑娘，他的高中同学。她并非ABO当中的任何一类，这是他决定跟她交往的重要原因；他一直试图想要搞清楚自己是否可以摆脱自己的身份，过上普通人类的生活，就像很多人类Omega会做的那样。  
他一直都适应得挺好，直到他迎来发情期，Moira一想到要用手指操他的屁股就吓得半死，在他还没想要提出这样的请求之前，她就直截了当地甩了他。他俩之后再没讲过话，只有在Facebook上还是好友关系。  
  
Raven用下一条短信打断了他的回忆。 **十分当中的四分，Charles。  
** 又是一条。 **还是我大方了。**  
他翻了翻白眼，早已习惯了Raven对Moira的不爽（在他们分手之后Raven的怒火排山倒海，而且她那时候才十三岁），发送， **知道了。我要继续睡觉。  
** 她没有回复，这正好，因为他一闭上眼睛就沉睡过去。  
  


**

  
  
“我说不清是你这里味道更糟，还是我房间的味道更糟，”Sean说。  
Charles疲倦地睁开眼睛，从睡着时的蜷曲姿势伸展开身体。  
Hank坐在他的桌前，低头看着一本厚厚的课本，一手拿着一支记号笔。Sean则窝在豌豆荚形状的椅子里，在ipad上玩着游戏。  
  
“还能有什么味道比 **这** 更糟糕？”Hank问，一只手指向Charles床的方向，他说得一点没错，此刻那儿就像是汗水和精液的战场一般气味浓郁。  
“你们知道两个Alpha开操是什么状况吗？”Sean问，暂停了游戏以便于比划。“他们就像是荷尔蒙的 **工厂** 。就像他们俩试图 **单靠** 气味就强迫对方服从一样。如果我再在那个房间多待一会儿，体毛都要开始变长了。”  
  
Hank夸张地抖了抖，一边在书上做笔记，同时Charles坐了起来。  
“我很惊讶他俩还在一起，”他承认，伸手接过Sean一言不发朝他递来的T恤。“两个Alpha能够和平共处这么长时间而没有强迫对方服从，这是极其罕见的。”  
Sean猥琐地嗤了一声。“他们会 **永远** 在一起，太恶心了。我发誓他们在争斗哪个在上面的时候兴致高昂。我得重新教育他们，怎样才是安静和低调。”  
  
“欢迎你呆在这儿，”Charles友善地说，瞥了Hank一眼，看到另一名Omega点头之后露出了微笑。  
“怎么，让我受到本能的煎熬然后无微不至地服侍你？”这位Beta回答，但还是在脑海中朝Charles表达了一道无言的谢意。“不，谢了，我没事。如果有必要的话我会去Janos那里。”  
Charles心想Janos是Sean在某堂英文课上认识的大二学生，大多数时间都和高年级生厮混的Beta，但此刻他的头脑如此昏昏沉沉以至于难以回忆清楚。  
  
他不舒服地扭了扭，试图安顿下来，但失败了；他的皮肤感到绷得很紧，似乎包不住他的肉体。他的毛发刺痒，浑身是汗却感觉不到热度。他需要触碰，需要一个Alpha，需要 **被操被填满被标记被——  
**  
“Charles，”Hank低哼一声，听上去很是压抑。  
“我们听到了，”Sean善意地提醒，用手腕抵了抵牛仔裤的拉链。  
【抱歉，】Charles晕乎乎地说，钻回了被窝里，用毯子把头蒙上。【我要再睡一会。】  
  
他半梦半醒，无休止地梦见有人对他说话，低沉沙哑的嗓音，身下的金属椅子在微微震颤，这时候Sean突然站起来大声宣布，“好，我要去Janos那里。”  
  
几分钟之后Hank也溜了出去，胳膊下面夹着洗澡用品。  
Charles借着独处的机会，让自己沉迷在臆想之中，想象着一具坚实的肉体压在他的身上，修长的手指攥着他的手腕，在他耳边低喘着，“Mein gott”.  
  
  
 **第五天**  
  
“你去上课吗？”Hank问，一只手按在Charles的肩头。  
他抬起头，发出一道像被酷刑折磨的声音。  
“那就是不去。你想要点我的抑制剂吗？”他的室友现在俯下身，压低了声音。“我可以告诉医生我弄撒了，也许她不会问太多，直接帮我再开一些。”  
Hank还未成年，仍可以遵医嘱得到抑制剂。他可以给Charles——而这是严重违法的——这说明Charles现在看上去一定糟透了。  
  
“不，谢了，Hank，”他艰难地开口，声音闷在枕头里，而非对着自己的室友讲话。  
“好的。那我帮你记笔记。”Hank说完离开了房间。  
  


**

  
  
Charles高潮了太多次，老二都感到胀痛了，只能短暂地、有气无力地流出液体，而这还远远不够。他急切地想念起那根被他藏在家中的，粗壮、有结的按摩棒，心想Raven会不会愿意开四个小时的车把它送过来。  
估计不会。  
  
又是一阵欲望流过他的全身，让他从头到脚战栗起来，翻了个身平躺，把屁股在床单上来回碾动。  
他极其生动地回想起Lehnsherr的手落在他后背的触感，刚好低到能让Charles僵得一动不动的位置，那种热度似乎从他身体散发出来，他低沉的声线，他那辅音苛刻的口音。  
  
Charles悲鸣着， **想要，渴望** ，他的思维已经混乱成一滩，Alpha，Alpha，结合， **结合** ——  
他想着每一次和助教讲话的时候，每一次那双灰绿的眼眸对上他的，每一次他说了什么机灵的话让那张嘴微微挑起了嘴角。  
Alpha——结合——需要——需要—— **需要** ——  
  
他甚至没有碰自己就射了，发出一道痛苦的喘息，阴茎抵着腹部抽搐着。  
他筋疲力尽地再次沉睡。  
  


**

  
  
他醒来的时候Sean蹲在他的面前，拿着一瓶水。  
“你得喝一点，Charles，”他建议。Charles忘记了自己不该读他，看见自己的形象出现在Sean的脑海中，满脸通红、浑身发抖，双眼含泪。他接过水几大口喝光了。  
  
Alex和Darwin站在门口，Alex一只手紧紧攥着Darwin的前臂，扭过脸去埋在高个男孩的颈间。  
 **噢** ，Charles懂了， **他在努力抗拒我的气味。**  
他的想法传达了出去；Darwin笑了。  
“抗拒这个词程度太轻了，”他说，而Alex爆发出一阵大笑。  
“你对于我们的性生活立下了大功，Professor X。”  
  
Sean接过他手中的空瓶，又递给他一瓶满的。“哦，所以当我喊外号的时候你就说我蠢，但你喊就没问题？”  
Alex尽管脸还被挡着，仍然一副自大的样子。“闭嘴，Banshee。”  
“咬我啊，Havok。”  
“孩子们，拜托，”Darwin斥责了他们，然后Alex咬了一口他的下巴令他惊叫一声。  
  
Charles第二瓶水喝得慢了许多，然后Sean接过水瓶把他重新推回床上，把被单拉高到他的下巴，然后用手背碰了碰他的额头。  
“你烧得滚烫，”他评论。  
Alex拿出了一支温度计，像是从学生会医务室里偷来的，递给了他。Charles顺从地含在舌面底下，直到Sean抽了回去，指了指床头柜上排着的几瓶水。”别忘了喝水，好吗？等我下课之后我再来看你。“  
  
Charles疲倦的点点头，已经合上了双眼。他的思绪跟随着Sean走出房间，忘记抽回去结果捕捉到了Darwin的思想，Alex把他拉进房间推倒在地板上，Darwin的双手解开了他的皮带，令他低吼起来，他身上新鲜空气和咖啡的气息因为性欲而变得越发明显。  
  
Charles猛地把思想拉回了自己的躯体，但还没来得及因为意外的窥视而感到愧疚，他已经沉沉睡去。  
  


**

  
  
_Lehnsherr把他按在课桌上，胸膛如同火炉般压着Charles的后背，抵着他的耳廓滚烫地喘息。  
“你为我湿了吗?”他的声音低沉而危险，Alpha的声线令Charles颤抖不已。“你准备好让我成结了吗？”  
Charles呜咽起来，费尽全力拱起背，试图让臀部碰上Alpha的阴茎，但他不能动，在他紧密的钳制下甚至无法挪动一寸。  
  
“看看你，”Lehnsherr低语，“扭动着想要，想要 **我** 。你准备好了，不是吗？你会求我吗？求我——”  
Charles并不愿意但还是颤抖起来，把头倚在桌面上哭叫出声，“是的，是的， **求你** ，Lehn——”  
  
但那不对，他不该叫他Lehnsherr，这时候不该；Erik，他的名字是Erik，Charles从上课的第一天起就记得，从他自我介绍时就一见钟情。  
  
“ **Erik** ，”他喘息着，将身体向后迈进那双臂弯。他挪动了一寸，刚好令他碰到Erik裤子里的勃起，让他得到渴望已久的接触。“Erik，Erik,Erik,求你，是的，求你了——”  
_  
Charles一下子惊醒了，浑身发红，大汗淋漓，喘息着，绝望地在床垫上辗转扭动。  
断断续续地，他的思绪开始连贯起来。Lehnsherr的名字是Erik。  
那个红色的变种人，大笑着说，“我不会试图跟你结合，”脑中想着的是， **Erik会活剥了我的皮** 。  
  
Erik。  
Lehnsherr。  
Erik Lehnsherr。  
  
突然有人敲门，用力而坚持不懈。  
  


**

  
Charles现在没精力和伙伴之外的人说话，客观上他知道这一点，但也没法放任噪音继续下去。  
他翻身下床，跌跌撞撞地来到门边，拉下门闩一把打开了门。  
  
他以为会是Sean，Alex或者Darwin；也许他们忘了带钥匙，或者早晨落在了房间里，或——  
Lehnsherr站在走廊里，一只手仍然举在空中，像是准备再敲的样子。  
Charles……  
喘了口气。朝后退了一步，弯起了身子，突然意识到自己除了一条脏内裤以外什么都没穿。  
  
Lehnsherr完全僵住了，以Alpha才会表现出的方式，肩膀挺直，鼻翼扇动。  
Erik，Charles记起。不是Lehnsherr。Erik。  
 **Alpha，** 他的本能在低声絮语，潜藏在他脑海的边缘。  
  
他们仍然只是瞪着对方，一语不发。Charles还像条鱼一样大口呼气；赶忙合上了嘴。  
“你没来上我的课，”Erik开口，朝前走了一步。他重重地吸气，眯缝着双眼。“你从没逃过我的课。”  
Charles感到喉底涌起一道哀鸣，那种声音标志着纯粹的、难以抵御的渴求，他自己也向前迈了一步。  
  
“你从没逃过我的课，”Erik重复，又走了一步，将他俩之间的距离缩短了一半。“你生病时没有，”又是一步，小了些，“你累的时候没有，”又一步，他现在顶着Charles的脚尖，令Charles不得不仰起头才能跟他保持对视，“当你 **发情** 的时候也没有。”  
那道哀鸣溢出了身体，尖利而窒息。  
Charles房间的门被猛的关上了，门上的锁链自己栓进了门闩，发出轻轻的咔哒一声。  
  
Erik的双手一下子来到他的身体上，捧起他的脸颊，手指陷在他汗湿的发丝之间；这名Alpha俯下身来，低声地说，“我的老天，你闻起来太好了，简直完美，我一开始还不确定因为周一的时候你的气味完全 **不对** ——”  
“是个伪装，”Charles解释，惊讶于自己竟然还能组织语句。“我妹妹帮我买的香氛。”  
他不记得为什么在周二之后自己就没再喷了，但他很高兴这一点，庆幸自己的味道在周三上课的时候不是 **错误** 的。  
  
Erik抓着Charles的头往后仰，把脸埋在Charles的颈窝深深吸气。呻吟着说，“我的天哪。”  
Charles后退了一步，拽着Erik和自己一起——他的手什么时候卷进了Erik的上衣？——直到他落在床边，Erik站在他的两腿中间，缓缓地逼近他，依然在说着话。  
“你把我逼疯了，”他说，用手指梳理着Charles的发丝，“先是周一，然后是周三，我几乎无法上课，我无法停止想你，停止闻你的气息——”  
  
他停下话头双膝跪地，收紧的拳头令Charles痛得皱起了眉；那双手滑过他的后脑勺，越过他的肩膀，来到他的腰际；修长的手指勾着他的胯部，把他拉向前直到他俩肉体相贴，Erik现在仰视着Charles，Charles的双手则用力握着他的上臂。  
Erik的思绪乱成一团，现在是可以触碰的（他卸下精神防御了吗？），伴着Alpha的本能炽热地搏动，但还有些别的，更深沉更柔软的——真诚的关心，当Erik看见他时产生的好奇，Erik上课时努力不显露出来的轻微偏爱，当Sean和Alex对Charles进行恶作剧时候Erik感到的强烈喜爱和保护欲。  
  
吸引力，不可否认的吸引力，他整个学期都在试图抵抗，用各种借口例如 **他只是个大一新生** 还有 **他是你的学生** 以及 **你比他大五岁，Lehnsherr！  
** “噢，”Charles惊讶地咕哝，在这一切情感击中他时忍不住手上又试了点力。“哦，你也想要我？”  
  
Erik的思绪紧张地消化着“也”这个字，然后屏障瞬间热切地坍塌，一大波思想、感觉和记忆喷薄而出——  
  
Charles在开学的第一天，坐在Alex和Hank的中间，闻起来有着好几个Alpha和族人的味道，但并没有被标记，Erik的视线流连，尽管他告诉自己不要这么做——  
当他跑去找Emma请她帮忙加强思维屏障时Emma狂笑不止，旁敲侧击逼他承认是因为自己教的101化学课当中的一个心灵感应者，他也许有点太过感兴趣——  
看到Charles在非常不开心的一天靠在Alex的身上，还带着疲惫的黑眼圈，一只手无意识地环绕着那名Alpha的手臂，Erik心中涌起强烈的妒意——  
Janos说，“我问了Sean，他说那个心灵感应者没有跟任何人交往，而且如果你以为他跟Alex或者Darwin有一腿就是傻子，因为显而易见他俩操的是对方，就连跟他们住在同一间宿舍都恶心得要命，”Erik一下子感到如释重负——  
  
Erik在浴室里自慰，喘着粗气，回忆着Charles某场考试时咬着笔杆的嘴唇，驱使着他握紧了拳头，用力地挺动着下身，好奇Charles会有多么紧，他喜欢怎样——  
周一的早晨，Charles的气味埋藏在某种人工的香味下面，但仍然在那，仍然完美，引诱着他犹如塞壬的歌曲，将他拖入迷雾直到他再也无法忍受，必须要去触摸，哪怕只有一次，把手搭在了这名Omega的后腰上，感受他的热度，那真实的肉感——  
  
周三，Charles性欲的味道灼伤了他的大脑，这太过了，他需要这个，每一寸本能都命令着他去征服去播种去标记——  
Charles的思绪轻蹭过他的头脑，Erik因为害怕被读到而惊慌不已，担心自己的幻想会被发现——  
Charles的座位是空的，当Erik询问这位Omega情况的时候，Alex傲慢地挑起了下巴，拒绝提供任何信息——  
片刻之前，Charles满脸通红地站在门口，几乎全裸，散发着热潮的气味，他的床就在身后，他的嘴唇被咬得殷红，双眼闪烁着渴望的光辉——  
  
“噢，”Charles再度咕哝出声，基本只是低喘着说，然后Erik扑了上去，堵上了Charles的嘴唇，握住他胯部的双手用力得几乎能留下淤青。Charles把对于这位Alpha产生的一切思想都展露出来，每一星喜爱与渴望，每一道旖旎的遐思，每一次他努力想要给Erik留下好印象，每当Charles让Erik在课上发笑时心中的愉悦。  
他把Erik敲门弄醒他之前他的春梦投射给Erik，Alpha再次变得完全僵直、充满掠夺性，粗重地喘息，紧闭着眼睛。  
“Charles，”他低语，声音低沉而迷醉，“Charles，操，不要给我看这样的梦，我会想要去 **实现** 它们。”  
Charles再次投射出自己的幻想，这一次裹挟着他的每一丝欲望，想要Erik想得发痛的每一刻，在发情的梦中梦见他，没有碰自己就高潮了，仅凭他的记忆碎片，关于他的手，他的声音，他的微笑。  
  
“见鬼，”Erik低吼一声，然后Charles就被Erik压倒在床上，Erik的双手如同枷锁束缚着Charles的腰际，把他的双臂举过头顶。他个子太高了、下身无法立刻嵌在一起，但他挪动了一会儿直到位置正确，当Charles用腿环住他的腰阻碍他的动作之时发出一道半是烦躁的声音。  
Charles硬了，比人生中任何时候都还要硬，甚至比以前发情期的时候还硬。他鼻腔里充盈着Erik的气息，Alpha的气息，皮革薄荷海盐还有控制力，Erik的控制力，他的能力，操，Charles想要他，想要他深埋在自己体内填满那里，想要他的结他的精液还有——  
“操，”Erik的声音如同窒息，牙齿咬上了Charles颈间的皮肤。他一定又把想法投射出去了。  
  
【你以为呢？】Erik问，轻咬了一口，享受着Charles愉悦和疼痛混合的尖叫，然后用舌头抚慰那里，轻轻吮吸着肌肤然后又咬了下去，留下标记，标记他，让Charles成为他的，让所有人都知道，他的思想混合着占有欲和嫉妒，他能闻到Alex和Darwin的气味在这房间里，其他Alpha哪怕在Charles的生活中只有丝毫痕迹也令他怒火中烧。  
【他们都不是我的Alpha，】Charles试图安抚他，当Erik的牙齿向下滑过他的锁骨时拱起了后背。【他们不是 **我的** Alpha，只是朋友，只是伙伴，我没有被标记过，我从没——】  
Erik颤栗，一阵—— _难以置信希望 **胜利**_ ——的感觉从他体内喷涌而出。  
  
【从未？】他问，收紧了手指，直起身对上Charles的视线。  
Charles向他展示了记忆，一个人度过的发情期，用玩具操弄着自己渴求着他的Alpha，想要人来填满，浇熄他体内永不止息的火，标记他， **拥有** 他。  
【我会的，】Erik保证，松开了Charles的双手，重新坐好、膝盖压在Charles的大腿两侧。【我会的，如果那是你想要的话。】  
  
他往后退了一些直到后背抵上墙壁，张开了腿命令道，“到这来。”Charles的动作比他说话还快，在他脑中看见了想法之后立刻扑了过去，还扯掉了自己的内裤，让自己变成Alpha脑海中想象的样子，坐在Erik的身前，后背靠着Erik的胸膛，Erik的一条胳膊紧紧地环着他的身体。  
“别读我的脑子，”Erik低语，鼻尖磨蹭着Charles的发际，听到Charles小声表示不满时拧了一把他的乳头，“就这一次，就第一次，”他修正，一只手探到两人身体之间，指尖在Charles的臀瓣中间逡巡。  
  
Charles不情不愿地收回了能力，感觉到Erik的屏障又升了起来，把他锁在外面。他一下子就讨厌起来，痛恨那个教他如何阻隔Charles的心灵感应者，他一定是被Erik猜到了心思，因为Erik贴着他的后颈笑出声，一边落下亲吻一边低声咕哝，“嘘，liebling，Emma对你没有任何威胁，”然后，在Charles能回答之前他又命令道，“把你的腿搭在我上面——像那样——对了，很好，真完美，”他的手指此时分开了Charles的臀瓣，探入了他溢出的液体之中，令他浑身扭动起来。  
  
他没法无声地交流，无法给Erik感知自己无言的渴求，他的意愿，但他的Alpha还是懂得了，知道Charles身体的限度；他的手指在Charles的入口周围挑弄，抚摸着皱褶的肌肉，当那小洞收缩着夹紧他的指尖之后他笑了，牙齿抵着Charles的后颈。  
“真棒，”他夸奖着，抱住Charles胸口的手臂搂得更紧。“为我这么湿，Charles，你真棒，”他的语言就像是来自Charles的梦境一般，他的幻想，为我这么湿；它们令他仰起头哭叫出声，露出修长的脖颈，双手垂下去抓住了Erik的大腿。  
  
求你，他绝望地想到，求你，求你了，但这些思绪无法穿透，无力地拍打着Erik的思维屏障随后化为虚无。  
“别再试图进来，”Erik告诫。他又捏了一次Charles的乳头，这次用了些力，当Charles拱起后背、内壁夹紧了他的手指让他进得更深，他忍不住深吸了一口气。  
  
“还要，”Charles要求，再收紧了一次。  
Erik轻撞了他一下，咕哝道，“你是个心急的Omega，”然后完全抽回了手指。  
Charles瞪大了眼睛，发出一道震惊的、口齿不清的抗议。  
  
但随后两根手指一齐进入了他，一下子埋到了最深的指节，他不再抗议而换成向后摇动着身体、大声地呻吟，直到两根变成三根，并且抵到了Charles所需要的地方，正好就在那里，几乎够了，几乎够满了，然后Erik又开口说话，声音简直下流，“就这样，schartz，再往下顶一点——”Charles照做了，啊真完美，“——现在射吧，Charles，为我而高潮。”  
  
Charles也照做了，射得太过激烈几乎眼前一片白光，终于，终于热潮稍稍中止了，他得以深吸一口气，感到自己回过了魂来。  
Erik朝后靠在墙壁上，搁在Charles两腿指尖的手挪开了，环着Charles胸口的手臂收紧成了一个拥抱。Charles试探性地靠了过去，然后一下子让Alpha承受了他全部的重量。  
  
过了一会儿，他意识到有什么硬梆梆的东西戳着后腰，才突然惊跳起来，感觉自己像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。  
“你还没有，”他开口，然后说不下去了；五分钟之前Charles还是个处男，腰部以下完全没被别人碰过，他还不是很擅长谈论这类事情。“呃。”  
Erik笑了，快速地用手抚了一下Charles的后背，简直过于温柔安抚。  
“没事，”他并不在意地说。“你感觉如何？”  
  
Charles动了动，试图让自己不要压着Erik的勃起。“我已经烦死了人人都在问我感觉如何。”  
Alpha又笑了起来，拽着Charles的手腕让他回到自己的怀中，然后将下巴搁在Charles的头顶。“你在发情期。你的伙伴们对于你的健康过于关系是很正常的。”  
“谢谢你，七年级的生理卫生老师，”Charles打趣。  
“嗯。”Erik一只手蹭过Charles之前射出的少量精液，漫无目的地把它涂在Charles肚脐和腹股沟之间紧绷的皮肤。Charles半真半假地动手阻止他，但很快就放弃了，享受着Erik对他的爱抚。  
  
“你闻起来像是妓院，”Erik评论，不知为何像是夸赞一般。  
“我或许应该在还有精神的时候去洗个澡，”Charles说，但当他试图爬起的时候Erik收紧了怀抱，把他拉了回去，比刚才抱得更贴近。“好吧，我猜我可以再等等，”他让步了。  
  
他在半分钟内就睡着了，偏过头倚在Erik的肩膀。  
  


**

  
  
Charles讨厌坐着睡觉，每次睡完之后背都疼得要命。  
有人在他的身后低吼，他胸膛因为声音的振动而震颤，手臂紧紧地箍着他的腰。  
Alex站在门口，“哦。我。的。天。”  
低吼变得更加大声了，警告变成了威胁。  
  
Hank在房间里匆忙地收拾，把东西丢进一只背包、电脑夹在腋下。  
【我马上就走，】他说，【我去隔壁直到你通知我。】  
Charles迷迷糊糊地回答，【你没必要离开呀。】  
他背后的吼声变得更加吓人了，当Alex恶作剧般朝门内跨了一步之后。  
  
【我觉得有必要，】Hank回答，但仿佛在忍着笑。  
Charles不爽地瞥了Alex一眼，然后又沉沉睡去。  
  


  
**

  
  
**第六天**  
  
Charles正受到 **折磨** 。简直水深火热。有个Alpha在他身后，和他四肢交缠，但竟然 **没有操他** 。  
他无意识地哀鸣起来，双手扯着周围的床单，还有Alpha胸口的衬衫。他把能力施展出去，吟咏着 **要我，要我，标记我，干我，** 但他的思想撞上了一堵墙，一整面墙，上帝， **为何** ——  
  
“嘿。”  
修长的手指握住了他的手腕，阻止他的动作。  
“看着我。”  
Charles睁开了眼，不敢相信——但，真的，声音和眼前的脸对上号了。  
Erik Lehnsherr在他的床上。  
  
“你现在清醒了吗，还是因为热潮而发疯？”  
Charles缓慢地眨了眨眼，把自己估量了一番。  
“大概一半一半吧，”他老实地回答。  
  
Erik点点头，主要是对自己点头而不是对Charles。“我猜也是。我们必须在你过于迷乱之前进行这番谈话。”  
Charles不明白他为何如此镇静。他记得昨晚，Erik的饥渴程度和他相仿；然而，他也记得在自己射了之后，Erik的坚硬顶着他的后背，却像无所谓一般忽略了它。  
Alex都不能忍受在这房间里多待，而Erik此刻在这里，紧贴着他的身体，沉浸在Charles发情的气息中，却仍然完全保持了理智。  
“谈话？”  
  
Erik轻笑出声，低沉而沙哑。他一只手顺着Charles的胸口向上移，触碰着他的嘴角。“像你昨晚那样因为内在刺激而高潮足以看穿你发情时的样子，”他低语道， **上帝啊** Charles能闻到自己的精液在Erik手上留下的味道，离他自己的嘴唇近在咫尺，“但那样就没意思了。如果你想让我走我就离开，如果不想我就留下。由你选择。”  
他说的话如同一拳击中了Charles的腹部。  
  
“你……”他气喘吁吁地说，胸膛揪紧了。这太令人难堪了，他怎能信以为真？“你想走？”  
当然Erik会想要走，他是个学长，几乎算是个成熟的男人了，有能力，聪明又迷人，他想跟Charles纠缠做什么——  
  
“Alpha都是一样，宝贝，”母亲曾在他初次表现出性征时这么告诉他，“他们都只想要在你体内成结，为了让你委身他们什么甜言蜜语都会讲。”  
Erik向他展示的那些记忆，填满他的欲壑，许诺说要标记他——  
  
“嘿，嘿，Charles——Charles！看着我！”  
Erik弯下腰，额头抵着Charles的前额，手指捏住了他的下巴令他无处可逃。  
“停下，别再惊慌了，我并不想走！”他实实在在地笑出声，低下脑袋让他俩的嘴唇相触。当他退后的时候，Charles凑了上去，此刻无法不这么饥渴，被荷尔蒙的激流所冲刷的情况下。  
“我哪里也不想去，知道吗？”他放低了声音，进入了那种只有Alpha对Omega使用的低声呢喃。“liebling，如果让我随心所欲的话，我会在这张床上一直待到你热潮过去，把你操进床垫里让你尖叫失声、再也喊不出我的名字。”  
Charles颤抖起来，让自己被拉近那具坚实的身体。  
  
“然后我要约你出去，鉴于这一切的顺序都乱了，”Erik继续说道，Charles **绝对没有** 因此兴奋得像个高中女生一样在内心尖叫，“再然后我要找机会把你介绍给我室友，如果你不会被他吓坏就好了，行吗？”  
Charles思索了一会儿，然后问道，“你的室友是红色的吗？”  
  
Erik合上眼睛低声咕哝了几句德文；听上去绝对很不高兴。“是的，”良久之后他才回答。  
Charles笑起来。“我见过他。他挺……迷人的？”  
更多的咒骂；更多的德语。“我真的很抱歉。”  
  
“真的，他一点也不坏，”Charles向他证明，“我在零食商店里遇到他的。他帮我付了Hot Pocket的钱，还告诉我要是他试图跟我结合你会剥了他的皮。”基本上吧。  
Erik翻了个巨大的白眼，让Charles惊异他竟没有扭伤眼皮之类的，但他看上去稍稍松了口气。“对于Azazel，真的已经是模范行为了，”他承认。  
  
很显然接下来顺其自然的戏码就是Erik压到Charles的身上，跟他没命地亲热，因为他实际正是这么做的；Charles刚开始感受到情热攀上他的身体，沿着他的脊柱往上流窜到他的指尖，这时候Erik喘着粗气挪开了身子，把前额埋在Charles的肩头。  
  
“不要停，你为什么停下了，停下 **不好** ，”Charles胡乱呢喃着，手指紧攥着Erik的发丝、试图把Alpha的嘴唇拉回自己的唇上。  
“我停下是因为你需要洗澡了，”Erik说，亲吻着Charles的皮肤。  
“为什么，”他撅起嘴唇，没有得到言语的回答、他得到的是Erik降低的思维屏障，一串无声的画面投射出来——Charles，清新而洁净，让Erik可以把他再次弄脏；换上了干净的床单，这样Erik占有他的时候他们的气息就会共同覆盖上去；Charles的发情期过去之后，睡在满是Erik味道的床上，为他而勃起，渴望他；Erik在Charles的皮肤留下标记，在他的床， **标记下自己的巢穴** ，这样其他Alpha走进房间之后就会闻到Erik的气息，知道已经有个Alpha征服了此处——  
  
“哦，”他嘀咕着，抓紧了Erik的头发。“喔。那好吧。”  
“去洗澡，”Erik嘱咐，听上去尽力压抑着自己。【还有确保从里到外都洗干净。】  
Charles跌跌撞撞地冲出了门。  
  


**

  
  
他正在冲洗头发上的洗发水泡沫，这时候他的伙伴们发觉他离开了Erik的身边。  
不出所料，Sean一马当先，几乎是在Charles的脑中尖叫，【 **你他妈是在逗我吗这是真的吗是现实世界吗还是幻象？** 】根本没有任何语法或者重点。  
  
Charles像个殉教者一样叹了口气，把能力连接扩展到了其他人身上，感受他们的心情：Hank既有些担忧也表示支持；Darwin觉得好笑又有趣；Sean难以置信；Alex表示开心，但也有点轻微的保护欲，担心Erik不会好好对待Charles。  
（Alex曾有个弟弟跟他在福利院里失散了，Charles知道这件事，Alex把保护的心情转移到了Charles和Hank的身上，把他们当做他的非正式的Alpha，还有他需要负责的对象。）  
  
【别生气，但我告诉Raven了——】Hank一开口就停下了，因为Charles丢过去了一阵苦恼又尴尬的情绪。  
【我们甚至还没做到底呢，】他抱怨着，Sean问道【为啥？】然后Alex有些尴尬地咕哝着说【并不想知道，Charles。】  
【我们借着他发情的气味做爱，Daddy-o，我觉得他应该跟我们分享他的进度，】Darwin插了进来。不止Charles一人在思忖，上帝啊，难道Darwin在床上叫爹地？  
Alex得意洋洋。【这个么，如果有人会被叫作爹地——】  
  
【我必须得破处，】Sean打断他，【这太不公平了。X教授在搞Lehnsherr，而我仍然没人可操。】  
【Erik，】Charles半真半假地纠正他，在毛巾上打起了肥皂。【而且技术上来讲，他还没有操我。】  
【如果你叫他爹地我就再也无法直视你了，】Hank说。  
Darwin趁此机会自我辩驳，【如果有人真的在意的话，我从没在床上叫过Alex爹地。】  
Alex仍旧得意洋洋地补充，【暂时没有。】  
  
Charles感觉到Darwin给了Alex一肘子，令Charles、Hank和Sean也随之痛呼出声。  
良久之后Sean气鼓鼓地说，【哦，好吧现在他们在摔跤了。】然后，【你最好别看了，Hank，这一般很快就会转变成开操。】  
  
“我要去图书馆，”Hank大声宣布。  
“我去Janos那里，”Sean赞同。  
Charles断开了连接，冲去了头发上剩余的护发素。  
  
  


**

  
  
等Charles回房间的时候，Erik正伸展着身体躺在Charles的床上，polo衫被遗弃在地板上某处。他低垂着眼，一只手轻轻攥着新换上的干净床单，裤子的前襟明显地撑起了帐篷，拉链绷紧。  
“你去了挺久，”他低语，声音已经变成了Alpha的深沉。“我都开始担心你不会回来了。”  
  
这实在是太不公平了，就连他的声线都无比催情，直接刺激到Charles的老二。他直愣愣地站在门口，腰间围着浴巾，湿漉漉的头发在耳边滴着水。他不喜欢当Erik还穿着裤子的情况下自己如此赤裸，感觉就像让自己处在不利地位一样  
然而，他身体内的一部分却喜欢这种地位，像只渴求关爱的猫咪一样想要更加推进。  
  
“过来，”Erik命令到，撑起手肘，流畅地挪动身体直到后背抵着床头板坐下，双腿张开。“还有解掉浴巾，”他补充，就像临时起意似的。  
Charles走到床边，迟疑了，不自在地将重心从左脚换到右脚。  
  
Erik的精神屏障降低了一些——他一直都会这么防备吗？那一定很累，Charles都不会这么做——Erik的思想缓缓地探了出来，不像Charles教别人交流的方式，更像是Charles施展出能力的感觉。  
这名Alpha性欲勃发，激动不已——而且还很紧张。他不想让Charles失望，也不想搞砸这一切。他感到很愧疚，因为之前令Charles惊慌了，觉得自己应该换种表达方式。  
  
【到我这里来， _ **schatz**_ ，】他在脑海中低语，话语中交缠着抚慰。因为Erik此刻的大脑向他敞开，Charles得以再深潜进去一点，得到这个词的解释：甜心。  
他在自己来得及思考之前就一下子扑到了Erik的大腿上，丢掉了浴巾。他的热潮在血管内涌动，震颤着就好像一直在等待Erik，就好象这专属于他，而不是发情本身。  
  
“乖孩子，”Erik赞扬道，双手环上了Charles的腰，Charles因为他这样的鼓励而不禁顾盼生辉，扭动着下身以迎合Erik裤中的勃起。  
【想要你，】他表达出来，抓紧了Erik的肩膀，闭上眼睛随着他的Alpha的节奏一同挺动。  
【耐心点，】Erik回答，拉着Charles的头发吻住了他。【感觉会很棒的， ** _liebling_** ，我保证，只要你耐心点。】  
 **亲爱的** ，Charles恍惚地想着，一边试图在亲吻中占据主导地位一边依稀地回味，他叫我“亲爱的”。  
  
亲吻很快变得迷乱起来，Charles的注意力转移到了Erik抵着他的下身，还有他粗糙的牛仔裤质感摩擦着Charles光裸的大腿。他试图耐心，试图等待Erik的下一步行动，但他撑不下去；他把一幅想象的画面投射进Erik的脑海：两人都一丝不挂，Erik压在他的后背上将他操进床垫，把Charles的双手钳制在头顶。  
【那是你想要的方式吗？】Erik的嘴唇从他唇上移开，向下逡巡着滑过他的喉咙，在他的锁骨上轻轻啃咬。Charles短短的指甲掐进了他的肩头，喘息着，【粗暴？残忍？】  
  
【什么都行。】Charles已经湿得一塌糊涂，他能够感觉到，下腹的紧绷感，抽搐着流出更多的液体。都滴到了Erik的牛仔裤上，让布料黏在他的大腿根，他的性器上。【什么都可以，Erik，求你，求你了。】  
【那这个怎么样？】Erik想象着Charles平躺在床上，双腿绕在Erik的腰间，让他的Alpha悠长而缓慢地刺进他的身体，不住地呻吟。他温柔而仔细，每一次都顶在Charles需要的那个点上，并且亲吻着他的脖颈，他的肩膀。【还是这个？】Charles四肢撑地跪着，背部因为快感而拱起，随着Erik的每次抽插而向后迎合。【这个呢？】他趴在床上，Erik用单手把他的两只手腕固定在头顶，另一只手用力地捏着他的胯骨，把他的腰提高以获得更好的，更深的角度——  
  
【那个，要那个，求你了】Charles打断他的思绪，感觉到Erik因为他的饥渴而异常兴奋。  
他任由自己被摆弄好姿势，感到床因为Erik扯掉长裤而抖动了几下，他的喉咙中堵着一道尖锐的哭叫，当Erik终于，终于压到了他的身上，赤裸而沉重，肌肉坚实，荷尔蒙喷薄而出令Charles头晕目眩、不能自抑；Erik心想着 **操** 和 **标记** 还有 **占有** 和 **填满** ，一边咬住Charles的脖颈一边想着 **这是我的** ，力度不足以咬破皮肤，还不够真的跟他联结——  
  
【拜托，上帝啊，Erik，操，我要，我要你，操我，求你了求你了求你了——】  
“心急，”Erik咕哝道，就像昨晚一样，然后Charles才意识到自己体内已经填了三根手指，这是 **什么时候** 发生的——  
【是热潮让你无法专心，是在我刚才咬你的时候插进去的——】  
  
【再来，再来，再咬我一次，Erik拜托——】  
他照做了，完美地重复了刚才的啃咬，牙齿刮擦着Charles的肌肤，与此同时他阴茎的头部也滚烫而粗钝地顶在了入口。Charles此刻急切地哀鸣着，如同动物的本能，试图让每一寸肉体都贴在Erik身上，当Erik像他的幻想中一样钳制住他的手腕之后、他的情热不禁在血液里欢唱起来。  
“你真湿，”Erik喘息着说，舔舐着刚才的咬痕。“为了我这么湿，Charles，你真好。真完美，”他的声音厚重了许多，口音深沉得好似在用德语呢喃一般。“你准备好了吗？准备接受我的结了吗，schatz？”  
  
Charles无法开口，他用力咬着自己的下唇，他的思想传达得那么激烈，大概半栋楼的人都能听到——  
Erik用握着他腰际的那只手摇了他一把，低声嘶吼，“ **回答我** ，Charles！”  
【是的，是的，Erik，我想要，我准备好了，让我要——】  
  
他一鼓作气地捅了进去，直插到底让Charles尖叫着扭动起来，试图逃开又试图想要更多，这太多了，但又完全不够——  
“操——操我， Erik，求你，”他哀求着，而Erik照做了，用力地挺动起来，把Charles压进床单里，因为Charles的情液而不禁身体打滑。半途中Erik的双手离开了他的腰部，按在了他身体两侧的床垫上支撑起上身，调整了角度，Charles像是弹球机一样被点亮了，不禁夹紧了哭叫出声，“那里，Erik，那里，”上帝啊他就要射了，阴茎根本没有被碰一下就射了， **再一次** 。  
然后他高潮了，激烈得眼角都溢出了泪水，手肘用力试图撑起自己，但Erik把他摁在原处，猛力地将他操进床垫里，缓缓地碾动着下身，淫秽无比。Charles能感觉到他在体内鼓胀，开始逐渐成结，拉扯着他的穴口，扩张着他的甬道。  
  
【Charles——Charles，你真的想要吗？你确定，会疼的——】  
【把它给我，】Charles要求道，想到Erik现在要停下就令他整个人充满了无尽的忧惧。  
他的态度——他的全盘接受，他对于成结的渴望，诸如此类——令Erik的节奏狂乱起来，令他屏住呼吸沉下身体，深深地埋进去，射精的同时他的结在Charles的体内撑开，他的思绪充满了 **需要，需要，需要，Charles，Charles，Charles。  
**  
他们都在喘着粗气，身体锁在一起、没有一丝缝隙。Erik垂下头，嘴唇在Charles的后颈落下一串亲吻，鼻尖磨蹭着他的发际。  
【你闻起来像我，】他懒洋洋地心想。【就好像我用老二填满了你。用精液。】  
Charles颤抖起来，弓起背让他俩再贴近一些。  
“你喜欢这样，是吗？”Erik低语，他的呼吸微微吹动了Charles仍然潮湿的发丝。“喜欢听我讲怎么标记你？”  
Charles咬着嘴唇点点头，依然有些羞赧，尽管Erik此刻还深埋在他的体内。  
  
【你是我的，】他的Alpha心想，亲吻着他颈后浅浅的齿痕。  
【还不是，】Charles争辩，传达给他一幅抖动的幻想画面——Erik的牙齿深嵌进他的皮肉，鲜血流淌出来；Charles在他身下扭动，因为疼痛而弓起了身子；留下了标记，闪亮得犹如银质，一道激情的伤疤：Erik的标记，Erik刻进他体内的证据——  
“操，”Erik低吼着，阴茎抽搐了一下再射出了一股精液，结用力地膨胀。【上帝，Charles，不要诱惑我。】  
【我想要，】Charles不屈不挠地回复。  
  
“现在也许想，”Erik让步，让意识轻微回到了自己的脑海中，费了很大努力才从Charles的思想中退了出去，“但等到荷尔蒙退去的时候就不一定了。”  
“我可不只是什么渴求交配的Omega，”Charles生气地说，用力地夹紧了Erik，当Alpha战栗着呼痛之后邪恶地笑了起来。  
（老天，他可真大，等到热潮退却之后Charles一定会痛的。现在他能感觉到体内充满着汹涌的快感，但再过几天他就会酸痛不已。）  
  
“我知道，”Erik说。他撑在床垫的手臂颤抖，因为不让Charles承担他的体重而绷紧。他现在紧贴在Charles背后，温暖而坚实，令人安心，但Charles确信如果Erik完全压在他上面他会喘不过气来。“但，如果我要给你咬下标记的话，我希望你头脑清醒地告诉我，你想要这么做。”  
  
他也许并不想分享，但Charles还是窥见了：一道短暂的记忆，一个叫做Magda的漂亮女生，她发情的气息，Erik在他胸口留下的齿痕，他多么在意她、多么渴望她，然而她冷酷地拒绝了他，当他试图和她谈话、向她道歉时她的朋友们将她围住；Erik说她是个蠢货，根本配不上他，Azazel则拍着他的肩膀说，“运气不好，”还有因为他们联结被切断的无尽痛苦，她的离开把Erik心撕碎成了一片一片——  
  
Erik猛地竖起了屏障，让Charles瑟缩着后退了一点，这个Alpha（Charles还不能称之为他的Alpha）同情地皱起眉，重新把额头抵在Charles的后颈。  
“对不起，”他轻声说，吻着Charles的肩膀。“对不起，我不想——”  
“那是什么时候？”Charles好奇地打断了他。Azazel在Erik的记忆里显得年轻不少，比起Charles看到他的那一天。  
  
尽管看上去完全不想谈，Erik还是回答了，“大一，”他现在鼻尖抵在Charles的发间，也许是在逃避。“四年前我比现在蠢太多，我还以为对于结合的渴望就意味着我们注定永远在一起。”  
这也许跟Charles对于结合的理解有所偏差，所以他一言不发，直到Erik身体稍稍下沉了一点，用身体的重量提醒Charles回过神来。  
  
“你还好吗？”Erik问。  
“嗯。”Charles实在厌倦了被人一遍一遍地这样问。“我很好。”  
Erik动了动下身，磨蹭着Charles体内的那个点，令他眼前一黑。“这里也好？”  
Charles觉得此刻的气氛需要缓和，于是笑着开口，“要是你再竖着屏障我就不好了。”  
Erik也笑了，在他颈后露出了很多牙齿的笑，然后让自己的思维屏障降低了一些足以沟通交流，【这样呢？】  
  
Charles趁机投射了一个画面，是他自己跨坐在Erik的腿上，膝盖搭在Erik的大腿两侧，仰着头上下起伏着身体，尽管Erik的结还在他体内深锁着。  
他感到Erik在他体内变得难以置信地硬，随即一双手就搭上了他的胯部，将他拉近。  
【索求无度，】Alpha责怪地说，但他的语气充满了愉悦，根本只是夸赞而已。  
  


**

  
  
Charles的手机亮了起来，短信提示音响起，Erik大吃一惊的样子堪称滑稽。  
“只是我妹妹，”Charles嘲弄地说，一只手安抚地向下抚摸着Alpha的脊背。Erik警惕地看了他两秒然后再度放松下来，闭上眼睛，搂住Charles腰际的胳膊也松懈了。  
  
“是那个给你抑制剂香水的妹妹吗？”他片刻之后问，当Charles输入锁屏密码的时候。  
“绝无仅有的那个，”Charles证实了他。  
“那么，你可以告诉她她给了我一场该死的偏头痛，”Erik抱怨，然后翻了个身把脑袋埋在枕头里，深深地呼吸。  
  
Raven的短信是， **他最好辣得要命，Charles，** 还附上了一个小小的篝火表情。  
Charles拍了一张Erik露出的全部部分的照片（他从被单里显露出的屁股蛋，他后背修长而紧实的肌肉，他凌乱的深色头发）随后发送了出去。  
  
转瞬之间他就收到了回复 **卧槽让我看看他的脸。**  
“她想知道你长什么样子，”Charles半是询问地说，Erik抬起脑袋，显示出他高高挑起的眉毛。  
“怎么，我的屁股还不够吗？”  
  
Charles脸红了，但还是拍了一张正脸，Erik责怪的表情掩不了眼中的柔情，眼眸在Charles床单的映衬下显得异常碧蓝。  
等他手机再响起呻吟声的时候他不禁大笑，把短信给Erik看：  
 **哦我的天Charles我简直要对着你男朋友的照片自撸这太糟糕了。**  
  
Erik稍稍降低了脑中的屏障，给Charles展示了自己的感想——无言的难以置信，尴尬还有一点点的自大——然后又把脸埋进了枕头里，显然比起Raven的胡言乱语他更感兴趣的是嗅闻Charles残留的气息。  
“她超喜欢Hank，所以我怀疑她的真诚度，”Charles开口，收到了一大堆Raven发来的越来越不得体的各种表情。  
Erik唯一的反应只是听上去晕乎乎的咕哝，于是Charles补充道，“而且，我告诉她你并不是我的男朋友。”  
  
这句话吸引了Alpha的注意；他稍稍坐起身直视Charles的双眼，明白了Charles显然很明显的轻微不自在。他一语不发地伸手接过手机，在屏幕上打了会儿字，然后归还了它。Charles低头看见， **你好，我是Charles的男朋友。请不要对着我的照片自撸；他拍的我根本不上照。顺便希望你不要再给你哥哥发短信，因为接下来的几个小时我会让他很忙，没时间回复你。** 他还添加了一个小小的眨眼表情。  
  
Raven输入了整整五分钟，但弹出来的新消息只有寥寥的三个感叹号， **！！！**  
“你是有史以来第一个令我妹妹哑口无言的人，”Charles对着Erik的后脑勺说。  
  
Erik回答，“很好，”然后抬起一只胳膊邀请他入怀。  
Charles把手机丢到床头柜上，窝到了Alpha身旁，心想， **我的男朋友。**  
  
  
  
 **第七天**  
  
“你喜欢意大利菜吗？”  
“现在真的适合谈这个嘛？”  
Erik垂下眼睛意有所指地瞟了一眼他们结合的地方，然后抬头直视Charles的目光。“那你现在有别的地方要去吗，因为这可会有点困难。”  
像是为了佐证观点一般，他的结搏动了一下，令Charles不由得舒爽低吟，开始更加持久地扭动起下身来。  
几分钟过后，他瘫倒在自己的Alpha胸前——当Erik深埋在他体内时，算是属于Charles自己的，Charles这么心想——然后低声咕哝，“是啊，我喜欢意大利菜。”  
  


**

  
  
“叫他们走，”Erik低吼，那副闹脾气的模样不该是任何一个二十岁以上的成人应该有的。  
“我们没水喝了，”Charles回答，挣扎着从Erik的怀抱中脱身，“而且只是Sean，他只是个Beta——”  
“我更喜欢你发情时疯狂的样子，”Erik抱怨，“而且我恨你的朋友。”但等到Sean递过来一盒营养棒和一整捆香蕉之后他很识时务地改变了看法。————  
  


  
**

  
  
Charles紧随其后坐起身，朝着Erik恍惚的、愉悦的表情得意地笑，尽管Erik从他脑海中退出的感觉仍然有些刺痛。  
“如果我在实验室跟你脑交能加分吗？”他调笑地说。  
Erik拽着他的上臂把他提了起来，一只手臂环着Charles的腰，把他吻得喘不过气。  
“说得像你需要加分一样，”他不屑地说。

  
**

  
  
【你还活着吗？】Alex问，犹疑不决地在Charles的意识边缘试探。  
因为此刻身体的联结，Erik也听到了。他的反应是瞬间的——抓住Charles胯部的手立即收紧了，咬紧牙关迸出一声低吼、并且低下身子尽可能地遮挡Charles的身体。  
  
片刻之后他的表情转变了，从受到威胁变成了洋洋得意，一边把自己所有的知觉集中起来——Charles体液的浓郁气息，Charles的甬道如何夹紧他，Charles的指甲掐进他的肩头，造成疼痛与快感交织犹如细小的火星迸射——然后一股脑儿往Alex的方向投射过去。  
  
他一定习惯于脑中群聊，Charles恍惚地心想，决定把这件事几下之后深究，而此刻他的注意力集中在Alex身上，感受到他震惊，不快，冲昏头脑的、充满占有欲的怒火。  
【你刚才竟敢在还插在我里面的时候跟人争风吃醋，】Charles怒气冲天地斥责Erik。  
  
Alex气炸了，但不是气Erik——他气的是Charles，认为他蠢得无可救药任由Erik把他如此脆弱的状态向别人展现出来——  
【老天，什么惹着他了？】Darwin在问，因为Charles没有连接他们而难以读到Alex的想法。但在他做出反应之前，Darwin就补充道，【别担心，我来搞定，】然后就像刚才出现一样迅速地消失了，把他的思绪也带去了别处。  
  
“你是个绝对该死的混蛋，你知道吗？”Charles说，而Erik朝他投来露出过多牙齿的大笑，传递了一阵复杂的情感：渴求——需要——保护——我的，并且啃咬上了Charles的脖颈，恰好令他开口哀求的力道。  
  


**

  
  
“我觉得结束了，”Charles咕哝，在Erik的胸前躺成一滩。  
“我觉得我的鸡巴都要萎了，”Erik回答。他一只手抚上Charles的后背，慵懒而惬意，并且将脸埋在Charles汗湿得一团糟的发丝间。“现在几点了？”  
“Hank的闹钟显示是下午六点四十三。”  
Erik哼了一声，然后翻了个身，从Charles下面滑下床然后轻而易举地把他抱到了床垫中央。在Charles来得及眨眼之前他就站起身，套上牛仔裤开始搜索自己的Polo衫。  
  
“你要去哪？”Charles小心地问，因为现在不能把饥渴怪罪于发情了。  
Erik降下了一点屏障，一系列图像流进了Charles的脑海：冲个澡，换衣服，哄骗Emma把车借给他，城中一直开到九点半的小意大利餐厅，Erik每次去都会点的饺子，Azazel总让Emma买的冰淇淋，从Charles肚脐下方的肌肤上舔去融化的冰淇淋——  
  
屏障再次竖起了，但轻柔了许多，因为担忧Charles对此的反应。“也许不包括最后一项，”Erik说，但他露出了一抹笑容，挑起嘴角露出牙齿，“我们看看今晚进展如何。”  
  


**

  
**尾声**  
  
Charles低头瞪着棋盘，努力地思考着对策。  
在床脚，他的思绪照常撞上了难以攻破的堡垒，Erik **他妈的** 在笑。  
“见鬼，”Charles咒骂，扳倒了自己的国王。  
  
Azazel从他躺着的那条令人存疑的小毛毯中探出了脑袋，用一种介于喜爱和恶心之间的表情望着他们俩。  
“你们知道的，”他说，“师生关系应该很刺激才对。充满戏剧性。你们俩应该在扫帚间做爱，并且因为深知感情不得善终而彼此开虐。”  
两人都没把他当真；Charles开口，“我觉得你同人小说看多了，Az，”而Erik说，“滚蛋，”同时整理棋盘新开了一局。  
  
“我不能再输了，”Charles声音，摆了摆手，“我们能看电视吗？”  
Azazel一副播报环球悲剧新闻的样子，叹了口气，“机顶盒坏了。又一次。”  
“呃！”Charles夸张地倒在Erik的床头。“我们为什么在你房间里还要消磨时间？”  
E  
rik的思维屏障一下子落下，把下流的想法四处传播——Charles被按在Erik的桌上，Charles被Erik用腰带绑在床头，Charles被细细的金属管钉在墙上，Charles被Erik操得发出悦耳的哀求声，喘息着，求你，求你， **求你** 。  
“因为我有空调，”Erik大声说，然后坏笑起来，和刚才“将军”时一模一样的该死坏笑。  
  
Charles朝他丢了个枕头，落在他的Alpha的膝盖上，把棋盘撞得摇晃起来。Erik不假思索地稳住了它，双手滑进了Charles的衬衫里揉捏他的胯部，唤醒了那里一块深深的淤青，激起一阵甜蜜的酸痛。  
  
他甚至没有注意Azazel是什么时候消失了，直到他再次伴着一阵烟草和丝绸的气息再次出现。如果只有他的话Charles还能忍（Azazel很喜欢突然瞬移到他们房间中央，正好在Erik脱下Charles衣服的时候，通常还会大声地叫几声俄语）但与他一同降临的还有一位不速之客，那冰冷昂贵的气息却令Charles僵住了。  
  
他才不在乎她是不是Erik最铁的朋友，他仍然没办法喜欢上Emma Frost。  
她的声音冰冷而清脆地在他脑中想起，语气拖长得慢吞吞：【相信我，甜心，这种感觉是双方的。】  
Charles过去一个月都如履薄冰，在这女人的面前谨言慎行，因为他不想让Erik不高兴。  
  
【今天不行。】  
他用尽全力锁上了自己的思维，把她的思想猛地推开使她甚至朝后踉跄了一步，扶着Azazel的胳膊保持平衡。她愤怒地瞪大了眼睛，但Charles还没搞完——他轻而易举地延伸出自己的能力，用自己的思绪包围住了Erik，把她也隔绝在Erik大脑之外。  
Emma实实在在地朝他火冒三丈，Alpha的气味在沸腾，但那只是激起了Erik的本能，一眨眼他就被Erik挡在了身后，Erik一只手扶着Charles的胯骨另一只手在身前张开，房间里的所有金属都开始震颤。  
  
Azazel大笑出声，这足以打破Erik的紧绷情绪，不爽的眼神转向了Charles。【我们谈过，你不要被她钓上钩。】  
【我没有被钓上钩啊，】Charles尽可能地装作天真无邪。【我只是在保护 **我的** 东西。】  
这句话令Erik的眼中闪烁起火光，正如他预想的那样；和他通常腹中涌动的永不停息之火完全相同。  
  
Erik转而正面朝向他，手从Charles的胳膊上移到肩头，指尖隔着衣料抚摸着属于他的印记；他总能一下子找到，哪怕只是几小时前留下的。他的触摸令Charles颤抖起来，双腿发软，像听到音乐的眼镜蛇一般向前倾身。  
“我的老天爷，”Azazel咕哝，“真是恶心，不是吗？”  
Emma赞同地哼了一声，两人随着一阵烟雾消失了，转而去恐吓其他人。  
  
Erik瞬间扑向了他，把Charles放倒在床上，把Charles的衬衫领口都扯裂了，嘴唇覆上了他的印迹舔弄着，直到Charles两眼发花。  
“我的，”Erik用力喘息着说，下身顶弄着Charles。  
【你的，】Charles向他传递了一副画面——赤裸的身体，Erik的抽插，Charles的呻吟；Erik的结将他们连在一起，在他的体内收缩搏动。  
Erik低吼一声，牙齿咬住了Charles肩上的痕迹，嘴唇抵着它低语，“是的，是的，都要，是的。”  
  
Charles撕扯着他的衣服，痛恨挡路的布料。【可以吗？】他问，把脸埋在Erik的颈间，舔弄着他喉部的曲线。【你能在我不发情的时候成结吗？】  
Erik朝他投来下流的一眼，那种充满了意志、渴望和允诺的表情，表示Erik Lehnsherr只要下定决心没什么做不成的表情。  
  
Charles颤抖着心想，【就现在，现在，Erik，求你。】  
然后，一如既往地，Erik听从了他。


End file.
